Family Sans
''Family Sans ''is a Garry's Mod YouTube series created by Aleks Hudock. As the title of the series implies, it revolves around the life of Sans as a father, married to an animatronic fox named Jingle and having two kids: Kyle - a rebellious, trash-talking preteen - and Frisk - taking his role as the youngest child in the family. Family Sans ''was known for its adult content, mostly foul language, although not inspired by ''South Park'. '''Characters in the series are voiced using text-to-speech voices from Acapela-Group, GoAnimate, Speakonia, etc. Characters Sans (English USA > WillBadGuy www.acapela-group.com) Sans is the main protagonist of the series, being portrayed as the father of Kyle and Frisk, the husband of Jingle and, as usual, the older brother of Papyrus. He acts similarly as his canon counterpart, except that he can be naive enough to agree with some characters. Sans is lazy, buy strongly devoted to being a father and proves himself responsible. He often likes to tell bad jokes that often lead to the annoyance of Kyle and Papyrus, but Frisk and Jingle really seem to enjoy his puns. Sans is also able to tolerate Kyle's vulgar disrespect, as he states that rude behavior in adolescence is common and often doesn't want to punish his kids, but rather have a conversation with them about their mistakes. Sans is famous on the Internet going by the name of '''DunkleSans '''as his YouTube username. His most famous quote is "Get dunked on!" Jingle the Puss-Puss (English UK > Lucy www.acapela-group.com) Jingle is the deuteragonist of the series. She is a tall animatronic fox bearing a resemblance to Mangle, but with a fresh inform body and Celtic tattoos on some places. She originated from an SFM video created by Hitlerspimp called "In The Weekend 6". In ''Family Sans, Jingle is the wife of Sans and the mother of Kyle and Frisk. She can be described as the voice of reason of the Sans family. Jingle is a very devoted parent, much like Sans, but she is a bit more stern and is easy to annoy or disappoint. This is more commonly displayed when she is around Kyle due to his disrespectful behavior towards her and the entire family. Sometimes Jingle allows herself to go to extreme measures just to get Kyle to cooperate. Kyle (English UK > Harry www.acapela-group.com) Kyle is the oldest adopted offspring of Sans and Jingle, the older brother of Frisk and the main antagonist of the series. Kyle appears as a preteen wearing a light grey hoodie with white striped sleeves, black skinny jeans and most notably his Thomas the Tank Engine mask. Originating from videos created by SFM YouTubers known as "Pimps", Kyle is portrayed in Family Sans ''as the worst kid in the Sans family. Kyle can be described as disrespectful, narcissistic, pompous, stubborn, rebellious, antisocial, spoiled, ignorant, vulgar, foul-mouthed, homophobic, sexist, narrow-minded, smug and sometimes insane. He treats his family with little to no respect and will often go to extreme lengths to achieve his petty goals. Kyle mostly spends his time playing violent video games, playing ''World of Warcraft, watching anthro goat pornography and watching Teen Titans Go, a poorly received TV show he is surprisingly obsessed with. Despite his obnoxious liking for the show, Kyle has passionate hatred for anything family-friendly, which can lead that he could be a hypocrite, hating kid-friendly stuff even though he likes Teen Titans Go. Kyle is also known to disregard the rules of society and commit crimes. Papyrus (English USA > WillFromAfar www.acapela-group.com) Papyrus is the younger brother of Sans and the uncle of Kyle and Frisk. He is referred to as "Uncle Paps" by the kids. Papyrus is known to be a brash uncle, but is rather a kind and caring guy even though he can be quite clumsy at times. He is however quick to anger by Sans' puns. Frisk (English USA > Josh www.acapela-group.com) Frisk is the youngest offspring of Sans and Jingle and the younger brother of Kyle. In Family Sans, Frisk is portrayed as a child prodigy incredibly intelligent for his age but still does normal things kids would usually do. He is often picked on by Kyle, but is mature enough to ignore the smack talk Kyle says. Category:Fanon Category:Internet series Category:Mormon Jesus